Jihad no mar
by JAG - Ricardo
Summary: Harm e Mac são obrigados a interromperem uma merecida folga por causa do caos mundial causado por ataques terroristas mundiais, aparentemente sem vítimas ou prejuízos, mas que deixaram os agentes secretos americanos frenéticos.


Título : JIHAD NO MAR

Por : Ricardo e Rita

Data : 18/08/2004 - 12:45 h

NOTAS:

JAG e seus personagens são propriedade da CBS, Paramount e Bellisarius Productions.

Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização dos autores.

Categoria: AÇÃO ? INVESTIGAÇÃO ? DRAMA ? ROMANCE ? SEXO

Resumo:

Ataques terroristas simultâneos, sem vítimas ou prejuízos iniciais desviam a atenção

das autoridades e agências de inteligência. Mais uma vez a segurança do país parece

ser o divertimento preferido de mentes perturbadas. Os agentes secretos americanos

estão frenéticos pelo mundo inteiro.

No meio do caos incompreensível, Harm e Mac são obrigados a interromper a merecida

folga depois dos eventos na ilha maldita.

0515 HORA LOCAL

USS DEFIANT

PRÓXIMO A MIAMI BEACH - FLORIDA

O veloz cruzador navegava pelo mar calmo em uma rota próxima ao litoral, em direção a

sua base, onde faria sua revisão anual. A noite ainda dominava o horizonte e todo o

pessoal dormia, exceto os homens na Ponte e os que guarneciam postos internos. O

Capitão Nerys estava sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Seu navio encalhava na

praia durante a noite, um pesadelo recorrente entre oficiais das marinhas de todo o

mundo. De repente o Capitão acordou com um forte solavanco, levantando e batendo a

cabeça contra o teto do beliche. Levantando-se e olhando pela vigia, o susto se

transformou em perplexidade: não era mais um sonho, seu navio estava mesmo encalhado!

1145 HORA LOCAL

MIAMI HIGH RESORT

MIAMI - FLORIDA

Nunca tomei tanto sorvete na vida como hoje. Passei horas me deliciando sobre o corpo

da Mac, lambendo cada centímetro onde eu colocara bolas de sorvete. A "tortura" do

gelo logo era compensada pelo calor dos meus lábios e pela impetuosidade da minha

língua.

Lambi demoradamente até tirar todo o sorvete espalhado na barriga e nos seios,

passando a seguir para as pernas, que se abriram ansiosas para serem invadidas pela

sensação que a faz gemer e se contorcer. Quando meus lábios subiram por entre as suas

pernas, ela não agüentou mais e puxou-me para si, forçando a minha cabeça para manter

a minha língua no centro do seu prazer.

E quanto prazer essa mulher sente! Adoro fazê-la gemer usando só meus lábios. No auge

do seu orgasmo, pude ver as pequenas contrações do seu "triângulo" maravilhoso. E

isso me excitou ainda mais. Intumescido. Dolorido. Cego de desejo, eu parti pra cima

dela sem medidas. Em algumas partes, lambi, suguei e mordi com total descontrole,

enquanto penetrava nela com instinto animal, violento. Com seus gemidos e gritos, de

dor e de prazer gozei. Quase desmaiado sobre o seu corpo, ao me jogar para o lado

pude ver que acabei deixando marcas da minha volúpia e Mac vai ter que usar blusa de

gola alta por alguns dias. E vai ficar brava com isso. Mas a culpa É SÓ dela. Quem

manda ser tão gostosa?

Agora estou olhando seu corpo exausto, perfeito, num sono profundo. Essa mulher sabe

do meu tesão, do meu carinho e do meu respeito por ela. Mas não sabe da minha

devoção. Eu passaria o resto dia contemplando essa maravilha, mas o telefone fez o

favor de interromper meus devaneios.

- Alô. - uma pausa - entendido. Sim, senhor. Sim, senhor.

Eu desligo o telefone muito contrariado e viro-me para Mac.

- Droga! Melhor ver uma coisa, Mac.

Aproximando-nos da janela, levamos um susto. Bem na praia em frente ao nosso ninho de

amor temporário, um cruzador encontra-se encalhado na areia. Dois rebocadores da

marinha já estão próximos, preparando-se para puxá-lo de volta ao mar.

- Como ele chegou aqui? - ela perguntou enquanto saía para a varanda, esquecendo-

se de que estava nua.

- Com as máquinas a toda força. Veja como a proa subiu na praia. - respondi,

cobrindo-a com um robe.

- Quem era no telefone?

- O almirante Chegwidden. Nossa licença acaba de ser cancelada. Temos de ir a

bordo investigar o que houve.

- Quando aconteceu isso? Os rebocadores não chegariam tão depressa.

- Hoje ao amanhecer, mas estamos dentro deste quarto, com as cortinas fechadas

desde ontem, brincando com sorvete, lembra?

Um riso do safado para o tímido abriu caminho para alguns beijos antes do nosso banho

urgente. Em meio a nosso descanso, de repente estávamos atrasados para uma missão

quem nem tínhamos há menos de cinco minutos. Esse era o serviço "monótono" da

Procuradoria.

1345 HORA LOCAL

USS DEFIANT

MIAMI BEACH - FLORIDA

O Capitão Odo Nerys está muito contrariado. Não esperava gente do JAG a bordo. Muito

menos 2 oficiais à paisana.

- Comandante Rabb e Coronel Mackenzie, onde estão seus uniformes?

- Capitão, nós estamos de licença, ou estávamos, por isso nossos uniformes estão

em Washington. Acontece que o seu navio encalhou bem em frente ao nosso hotel e

o Almirante Chegwidden nos telefonou e ordenou que viéssemos a bordo, mesmo sem

uniformes. Pedimos desculpas pelo inconveniente, senhor.

- Inconveniente, Comandante? Pelo amor de Deus. Inconveniência é ter meu navio

encalhado nesta maldita praia. Detesto advogados. Só pensam em suas

conveniências.

- Como aconteceu, senhor?

- Foi antes de amanhecer. Só o pessoal de serviço estava acordado. Devíamos

passar a cinco milhas daqui. Mas os marinheiros Garak e Dukat renderam o

pessoal da Ponte e mantiveram todos sob a mira de armas enquanto desviavam o

navio para a praia. Bloquearam o controle automatizado e avançaram a toda

velocidade. Em poucos minutos estávamos na areia. E bem na maré cheia. Agora

que ela baixou, estamos quase fora d'água. Eu acordei ao sentir o solavanco

quando o navio subiu na praia.

- Quando vai tentar desencalhar, Capitão?

- A preamar é daqui a 55 minutos. Aí sairemos.

- E onde estão os dois amotinados?

- Na detenção. Recusam-se a falar ou explicar porque fizeram isto. Ficam só

repetindo frases em árabe que ninguém entende. Alistaram-se há poucos meses.

Pouco depois, um helicóptero pousa na popa do navio. Dois homens desembarcam. Pelo

rádio, o Mestre-Chefe informa:

- Capitão, aqui estão dois agentes do NCIS.

- Traga-os aqui, Chefe.

Em seguida, o oficial de comunicações também chama o Capitão.

- Capitão, outro helicóptero pedindo autorização para pouso.

- Quem são eles, Tenente?

- O FBI, Capitão.

- FBI? Algo está acontecendo aqui, senhores. Desconfio que nossos marinheiros são

um pouco mais do que aparentam.

Na sala de reuniões estamos eu, Mac, dois agentes do FBI, dois do NCIS, o Capitão

Nerys e seu Imediato, o Comandante Rand. O clima não está muito agradável. Na verdade

o clima está sinistro, para dizer o mínimo.

- O NCIS deve ter a custódia dos prisioneiros. Crimes foram cometidos por

marinheiros americanos: motim, seqüestro e dano a propriedade naval. - o agente

do NCIS defende firmemente seu ponto de vista. Mas o FBI também tem suas

razões.

- Recebemos uma denúncia anônima, de que estes homens são membros de uma célula

terrorista em território americano. Por isso devem ser entregues ao FBI.

O Capitão olha para mim e resolve pedir um conselho legal.

- O que a Procuradoria tem a dizer, Comandante?

- Capitão, a custódia deve ficar com a marinha, sem dúvida. O FBI não tem

jurisdição a bordo. Mesmo que uma investigação prove suas alegações, os

prisioneiros ainda devem ficar sob custódia da marinha, e serem processados

pela Procuradoria Naval. Se o Capitão preferir, podem ir para a base naval mais

próxima, onde devem ficar a disposição da justiça militar, sob responsabilidade

da Procuradoria. De qualquer forma, a decisão é sua, Capitão.

- Muito bem. Adoro vocês advogados. Pensam em tudo! - O Capitão ficou satisfeito

em ter a custódia dos prisioneiros, mas logo recebeu outro aviso de que não

gostou.

Muito contrariado, o Capitão autoriza mais um pouso de helicóptero. Até eu já estava

achando essa chuva de helicópteros fora de propósito. E, a julgar pelo olhar da Mac,

tenho certeza de que ela também está estranhando esse movimento todo.

- E quanto ao NCIS? - o Capitão continua querendo explorar todas as

possibilidades.

- Não tem qualquer jurisdição aqui também, senhor. A decisão é sua,

Capitão. Minha recomendação legal é que sejam entregues à custódia da

Procuradoria.

- E porque não da CIA? - pergunta uma voz que acaba de chegar.

Todos se viram para a porta e deparam-se com o recém-chegado, também à "paisana",

como se tivesse saído de um clube de golfe. Eu podia "ler" o pensamento do

comandante.

- Webb! Que diabos você faz aqui? - Mac pergunta eufórica, o que me irrita

levemente.

- Bom dia a todos. Capitão Nerys. Meu nome é Clayton Webb, e represento a Contra-

Inteligência da CIA. Eu des...

- Antes de mais nada, pode me explicar, senhor Webb, o que a CIA tem a ver com

este caso? E também porque todos estão interessados nestes dois marujos? - o

Capitão está interessadíssimo nas explicações de Webb - que parece ser o único

a ter alguma explicação.

- Bem, Capitão, há alguns detalhes confidenciais e...

- Confidenciais uma ova! Vá abrindo a boca.

- Capitão, a CIA tem normas de sigilo que devem ...

- À merda com a CIA e seu sigilo, senhor Webb!!! Este é o meu navio e vou jogá-

los todos ao mar se as respostas não começarem a sair da sua boca neste

segundo!!

Webb suspira, enfia as mãos nos bolsos e resolve contar o que pode.

- Gul Dukat e Matt Garak não são verdadeiros cidadãos americanos. Alistaram-se

com documentos falsos. Na verdade, os dois são palestinos, membros da Al Qaeda,

e estão aqui por um motivo ainda ignorado. Não faz sentido encalharem um navio

americano em Miami, a não ser para envergonhar a marinha ou, quem sabe, chamar

atenção para a causa palestina.

- Está especulando, sr. "CIA".

- Mas vamos descobrir a verdade. Pretendo levá-los para Langley ainda hoje, com a

permissão do Capitão Nerys.

Nerys volta-se para mim. E todos fazem o mesmo. Todos esperam por uma resposta legal.

- E então, Comandante? Qual é o seu conselho legal, diante dos novos fatos?

- Capitão, em vista das circunstâncias, e do fato de que os prisioneiros são, na

verdade, espiões, eu recomendo que os entregue à custódia da CIA.

- Muito bem, então - diz o Capitão Nerys, após pensar por alguns instantes - pode

levá-los senhor Webb. E o resto de vocês, trate de chamar seus helicópteros

para virem retirá-los daqui logo que ele decolar. Tenho um navio a desencalhar.

Depois de baixada a temperatura, Webb se volta para nós:

- Todos de férias interrompidas então? Se eu soubesse que estariam aqui, eu teria

trazido o seu presente Mac.

- Que presente?

- Rabb não lhe disse que eu lhe traria um presente da minha viagem?

- Webb quer fazer o favor de ir atrás dos seus terroristas e nos deixar em paz?

- Não vai ser tão fácil, Rabb. Vocês devem retornar comigo as Washington, ordens

do almirante.

- Ainda hoje. Na verdade, agora mesmo. Vamos direto para o aeroporto, onde um

transporte nos aguarda.

- Mas precisamos fechar a conta no hotel e... - Mac lembrando das questões

práticas.

- Não se preocupe. A conta foi paga e suas malas já estão no avião, assim como os

cinco potes de sorvete. - acrescentou Webb de forma aparentemente inocente, mas

observando o rubor no rosto de Mac.

- Como o Almirante nos chamou tão rápido, Webb? E como ele sabia que estávamos em

um hotel bem em frente ao local do encalhe? - perguntei, já desconfiado da

resposta.

- Ora, eu informei a ele.

Não foi a primeira vez que tive vontade de estrangular Clayton Webb.

1825 LOCAL

QUARTEL-GENERAL DA CIA

LANGLEY - VIRGÍNIA

Dukat e Garak estavam em celas separadas na CIA. Estavam sendo interrogados por

especialistas, mas não revelaram nada nos minutos iniciais, até que Garak começou a

se contorcer em espasmos musculares fortíssimos, e ainda conseguiu falar antes de

morrer: "Amanhã a América infiel verá novamente a mão de Alá". Na outra cela

revistaram Dukat a procura de veneno, mas já era tarde. Ele também morreu

rapidamente. Sem mais a fazer, encaminharam-nos para a autópsia.

1830 LOCAL

SS EINSTEIN

ENTRADA DO PORTO DE NOVA IORQUE

Enquanto os corpos dos espiões ainda estão em Langley, um enorme petroleiro acaba de

entrar no porto de Nova Iorque. Pouco depois, foi chamado pelo controle da Guarda

Costeira.

- SS Einstein. Aqui Controle do Porto. Câmbio.

- Controle do Porto, aqui Einstein. Câmbio.

- Einstein, você não está sendo esperado no porto. Algum problema a relatar.

- Afirmativo. Este navio foi tomado por Alá. Vou ler uma declaração oficial.

Ao ouvir isso, o Oficial do controle do porto aperta um botão de alerta. Aquilo

parecia o prenúncio de uma crise.

"- A coalizão Jihad na América, com o apoio dos combatentes da Al Qaeda, e sob a

proteção de Alá, declara que tem a custódia deste navio e que, caso nossas exigências

não sejam atendidas, o navio investirá contra a Ponte do Brooklin, derrubando a

ponte, explodindo e espalhando o restante de sua carga no mar. Temos explosivos

suficientes para tal na proa do navio. Qualquer tentativa de resgate ou invasão a

bordo acarretará na destruição imediata do navio e da tripulação. Qualquer

interrupção no tráfego da ponte acarretará sua imediata destruição.

Nossas exigências serão apresentadas na próxima transmissão, às 2100 horas. Esta

transmissão se encerra agora."

2358 local

Salão Oval da Casa Branca

Washington, DC

O presidente estava a sós com o Secretário da Marinha e com o Diretor da CIA.

- Os terroristas exigiram que dois negociadores fossem a bordo do navio, sendo um

conselheiro legal e um homem do serviço de inteligência. Enviamos o Comandante Rabb e

o Diretor-Adjunto Webb, e os terroristas deixaram que dois tripulantes fossem

retirados de bordo no mesmo helicóptero, estão agora ambos internados, tratando de

seus ferimentos.

- Certo, chame os demais.

Poucos depois, estavam reunidos em volta do presidente todos os membros do conselho

de segurança nacional, os chefes das agências de inteligência e os principais

secretários do primeiro escalão.

- Senhor Presidente, a sala de imprensa está atulhada de jornalistas. Já sabem de

tudo e estão esperando seu pronunciamento.

- Merda! Como isso vazou?

- Todas as redes receberam ligações anônimas informando. Neste momento, o espaço

aéreo sobre o navio está restrito, mas vários helicópteros voam ao largo. Precisamos

...

- Espere. Vai começar a transmissão.

Em volta do transceptor de rádio sobre a mesa, todos se calaram à espera da

transmissão. Nos aparelhos de TV, imagens do navio no porto alternavam-se com imagens

dos atentados de 11 de setembro.

"- Aqui é o Comandante Harmon Rabb Junior falando. Fui instruído a ler o seguinte

comunicado: A coalizão Jihad na América, com o apoio dos combatentes da Al Qaeda, e

sob a proteção de Alá, apresenta suas exigências: Todos os filhos do Islã que se

encontram ilegalmente aprisionados na base de Guantanamo devem ser imediatamente

libertados e devolvidos a seus países. Cada um deles deverá receber uma indenização

de cem mil dólares em dinheiro, a título de compensação pela afronta de que foram

vítimas.

A partir das seis horas de amanhã, um membro da tripulação do navio será executado a

cada seis horas, até que se cumpram nossos termos. Não haverá mais transmissões até

que as exigências sejam cumpridas. Final da transmissão."

Após o final da transmissão, todos permaneceram calados por algum tempo, até que

alguém lembrou de perguntar de quantas pessoas se tratavam.

- Ainda temos cerca de seiscentos presos na base. Isso dá sessenta milhões de

dólares, caso resolvamos pagar.

- Bem, só o navio vale 80 milhões de dólares.

- Não podemos desperdiçar aquele bom petróleo. - lembrou o vice-presidente, homem da

indústria petrolífera.

- Mas a Ponte do Brooklin não tem preço. Nós devíamos ...

- Calem-se! - o grito do presidente se fez ouvir irado.

- Não se trata de patrimônio, meio ambiente ou monumentos nacionais, mas de vidas

humanas e da soberania desta nação! E esta nação não negocia com terroristas.

Olhando em volta, o presidente mandou que todos saíssem da sala, menos o secretário

da marinha. Quando se viram a sós, ele perguntou:

- Como estamos?

- Prontos, senhor presidente. Tenho dois esquadrões de SEALS prontos a invadir o

navio. Podem controlar a situação em poucos minutos.

- E os nossos negociadores?

- Sem contato. Achamos que foram feitos prisioneiros também. Aparentemente queriam

mais reféns, e sendo gente do governo acharam que nos pressionariam mais.

- Então vamos agir.

- Sim, senhor.

0215 LOCAL

SS EINSTEIN

INTERIOR DO PORTO DE NOVA IORQUE

Quatro homens dormiam e quatro montavam guarda, um na proa, um na popa, um na Ponte e

um fazendo ronda no convés. Nenhum deles sabia, mas a maioria não sobreviveria aos

próximos minutos. Saindo de um mini-submarino, oito mergulhadores colaram-se ao casco

do navio. Dois subiram pela popa, e usando armas com silenciadores, mataram a

sentinela dali. Um subiu pela proa e também matou o homem que ali estava. O que fazia

a ronda, ao se aproximar da popa, foi igualmente abatido. Entrando na parte interna,

subiram as escadas direto para a Ponte, onde o vigia dali foi facilmente eliminado.

O controle dos explosivos não foi encontrado entre os homens mortos. Os SEALS

passaram então a procurar em cada camarote do navio, encontrando três homens

dormindo, que foram dominados e presos, entre eles o líder, conforme se descobriu

mais tarde. Ao invadirem uma das cabines, surpreenderam o responsável pelos

explosivos, que estendeu a mão para o detonador, sendo abatido antes que conseguisse

utilizá-lo. Os reféns foram resgatados e retirados de bordo por um helicóptero que

pousou no convés. Webb também saiu, carregado, é claro, pois tinha sido espancado

pelos árabes, que só o queriam lá para ter o prazer de bater num espião da CIA e

matá-lo na última hora. Toda a ação de resgate não durou mais de dez minutos. Mas o

Comandante Plinsoll, líder dos SEALS tinha mais uma preocupação: Onde estariam os

explosivos? Dividiu os homens em grupos e iniciou a busca. Não havia mais perigo de

lançarem o navio contra a ponte do Brooklin, mas pairava no ar a ameaça de explosão

do navio e do derrame de óleo.

Contrariando os SEALS, Harm permaneceu a bordo para ajudar a procurar pelas bombas.

Plinsoll, que não gostava de advogados mais do que gostava de espiões e terroristas,

olhou-o ameaçadoramente.

- Rabb, se você nos atrapalhar, vai se ver comigo! Devia ter ido junto com seu amigo

da CIA. - rosnou enquanto espalhava os homens.

0227 local

Manhattan Tourist Hotel

New York

A cerca de cinco milhas do navio, em um quarto de hotel em Manhattan, um homem olhava

para o mar através de binóculos. Seu foco de atenção era o petroleiro ancorado

próximo a ponte. Mas naquele momento tinha outra coisa em seus pensamentos: Ajoelhada

em frente a ele, uma garota de programa lhe fazia sexo oral. Contratar prostitutas

era um pecado perante o Corão, mas ele não resistira a oferta do conciérge do hotel

de arrumar companhia feminina, afinal, estava muito longe de seu país, e aquilo tinha

um significado político: provava a decadência americana e que todas as suas mulheres

eram meretrizes. Em transe com o que a mulher estava fazendo, o homem fechou os olhos

e se deixou levar para o chão. Alguns minutos depois, ao voltar sua atenção para o

navio, levou um susto: um helicóptero estava levantando vôo do navio. Praguejou

contra os americanos, levou sua mão ao controle transmissor que tinha a freqüência

exata para armar as bombas a bordo, e apertou o botão, em nome de Alá. Verificou o

relógio: seus companheiros, se ainda estivessem vivos, pensou, teriam três minutos

para escapar do navio, antes que fosse tudo pelos ares. Culpando a mulher por

atrapalhar sua vigilância, sacou de sua faca e a silenciou para sempre.

0230 LOCAL

SS EINSTEIN

PORTO DE NOVA IORQUE

Eu e o Tenente Harris acabávamos de chegar ao controle de bombeamento principal do

navio quando avistamos os explosivos em volta da tubulação principal do navio, em

quantidade suficiente para um estrago gigantesco. Mas o que nos deixou sem esperanças

foi olhar para o painel do detonador que se acendeu, marcando 2:59.

- Oh, meu Deus. Alerta. Explosão iminente! Abandonar o navio! - Harris deu o alerta e

começamos a correr.

De todos os lugares em que estavam, os SEALS pularam no mar e começaram a nadar para

longe do navio. Sabendo que não poderíamos desarmar a bomba, eu e Harris corremos

para as escadas, mas estávamos cerca de 30 metros abaixo do convés. Eu pulei no mar

um minuto antes da explosão e nadei o mais rápido que pude, o que não foi muita

coisa, pois estava sem fôlego após subir tantos degraus. Quando o impacto das

explosões subseqüentes me atingiu, eu estava a cerca menos de cinqüenta metros do

navio, e só o que me salvou foi um bote dos SEALS que estava recolhendo os homens. E

era logo o bote de Plinsoll.

- Merda, Rabb! Por que não nadou logo para longe? Arriscamos demais nos aproximando

tanto para pegá-lo aqui. Eu devia te quebrar a cara! Malditos advogados!

Infelizmente Harris e dois de seus companheiros não sobreviveram. As explosões

puderam ser vistas a quilômetros de distância. As bolas de fogo iluminavam Manhattan,

e o óleo que não estava queimando derramava-se pelos rombos no casco para o mar.

A Guarda Costeira acionou o esquema de emergência ambiental, pois as conseqüências de

um grande derrame de óleo em Manhattan seriam desastrosas.

Menos de uma hora depois havia um enxame de embarcações e helicópteros em volta do

navio. Bombeiros, Guarda Costeira, Polícia, Marinha, órgãos ambientais, ONG's

histéricas e cobertura total da mídia. Companhias de petróleo enviaram navios e

equipes especializadas em conter derrames, em um esforço para minimizar os danos.

Afastados de tudo aquilo, os três terroristas eram transferidos para a detenção em

Norfolk.

1455 local

NORFOLK NAVAL STATION

Na Detenção da base os três prisioneiros aguardavam para serem interrogados. Mac, foi

designada como defensora, encargo que aceitou a contragosto, tendo a mim como

assistente. Sturgis e Mattoni seriam os promotores.

Eu e Mac entramos na cela de Mohammed Aziz, líder do grupo, para informá-los dos seus

direitos. Nem preciso dizer que não fomos bem recebidos.

- Senhor Aziz, sou o Comandante Harmmon Rabb Jr, da Procuradoria Naval dos Estados

Unidos, e esta é a Coronel Mackenzie. Devemos informá-lo de seus direitos legais e

providenciar sua defesa no tribunal.

- Desculpe, Comandante. Acho que está enganado. Não preciso de defensor. Não cometi

crime algum. Sou um combatente de Alá.

- Não me interessa o que se considera, senhor Aziz, e sim o que os Estados Unidos o

consideram: um terrorista.

- Sinto muito, Comandante, mas não poderei ficar aqui ouvindo suas doces palavras.

Naquele momento eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas uma semana depois eu pude

compreender perfeitamente.

Uma semana depois

0835 local

Pendleton Street

Washington, DC

O furgão que transferia os três terroristas entrou por uma rua lateral de um bairro

residencial para se desviar de um congestionamento provocado por um acidente entre um

ônibus e um caminhão descontrolado. Eu estava no carro da frente, logo atrás da

viatura de escolta. Atrás do furgão, outra viatura policial fechava o comboio. Não

era muito agradável passar por ruas residenciais conduzindo terroristas, mas não

havia jeito. Apreciando distraidamente a paisagem, não percebi nada estranho até que

o carro da frente foi violentamente atingido por um caminhão que saiu não se sabe de

onde. Todo o comboio parou por causa do acidente, mas quando ia sair para ajudar o

pessoal, surpreendi-me com a chegada rápida de cinco motos e um carro, que já

chegaram atirando com submetralhadoras. Os homens do carro da frente não tiveram a

menor chance, sendo executados ao tentarem sair do veículo, assim como os de trás.

Contra nosso carro não atiraram, apenas apontaram as metralhadoras e ficamos imóveis.

O furgão teve sua porta traseira explodida, o guarda e o motorista foram mortos na

hora. Segundos depois, os terroristas subiram nas garupas de três das motos e

desapareceram. Mac foi arrancada de nosso carro e levada para o carro dos atacantes.

O último atacante virou-se então para mim e deixou sua mensagem.

- Muito bem, Comandante, agora vá dizer aos seus malditos chefes que não tentem nos

encontrar, ou a sua Coronel prostituta vai sofrer e morrer. Se der tudo certo, talvez

ela seja libertada quando estivermos fora do país.

O homem fez menção de atirar em minhas pernas, mas por um golpe de sorte, sua arma

pipocou, o que o fez olhar para ela por um segundo. Aquilo foi suficiente para que eu

me jogasse contra ele e o derrubasse. Travamos então uma luta de morte pela posse da

arma e por nossas vidas. Ele era forte e determinado, mas não iam levar minha mulher

assim tão fácil. A briga foi interrompida pela chegada da polícia, que imobilizou o

homem. Alarmes foram soados, e em poucos minutos um caçada estava em andamento.

1145 local

Sede da Procuradoria Naval

Falls Church, Virginia

A tensão era grande no ambiente. Bud entrou e fez um relatório para o almirante.

- Senhor, as motos foram encontradas em vários locais da cidade, próximas a estações

de trem, rodoviárias, shopping centers, sem qualquer pista. Estão sendo periciadas

pela polícia. A van foi achada no estacionamento de um supermercado, também sem

pistas, por enquanto. Estão verificando gravações de câmeras de segurança. Por

enquanto é só.

O telefone tocou. AJ pareceu se animar.

- Nada das câmeras, mas um fuzileiro de folga viu a troca de carro dos seqüestradores

e percebeu uma mulher de uniforme dos fuzileiros com o rosto coberto por um capuz ser

levada de um carro para o outro.

- Ele anotou a placa do carro, senhor? - Eu estava esperançoso.

- Melhor que isso, Comandante. Ele seguiu o carro. Eles foram na direção do porto de

Baltimore. Ele parou de seguí-los na entrada do porto, pois seria visto se

continuasse. Mas parece óbvio que tentarão escapar a bordo de algum navio cargueiro.

A Guarda Costeira já foi alertada e estão investigando quais navios poderiam abrigar

os terroristas.

- E o que vamos fazer, Almirante?

- Esperar, Comandante.

- Senhor, podemos ir até o porto e nos prepararm...

- Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, Comandante! - Disse o almirante enfaticamente, para a

seguir acrescentar - pelo menos oficialmente.

- Sim, senhor, eu preciso ir resolver alguns assuntos burocráticos, Almirante.

- Muito bem, Rabb, mas leve o Gunny com você. Burocracia é com ele mesmo.

- Sim, senhor. - e saí correndo, chamando o Gunny.

1855 local

Navio Naijb Kaled

Porto de Baltimore

Mac estava presa em um camarote lateral do navio. Olhando pela vigia, tentou avaliar

se poderia fugir por ali, mas a queda era de mais de dez metros, e do lado do cais, o

que não pareceu uma boa perspectiva, pois ela poderia cair entre o cais e o navio,

com grande risco. Outra alternativa seria fugir pelo ar condicionado, mas o duto era

estreito demais. Finalmente decidiu-se pela porta, que tinha uma abertura para escape

de emergência. O problema era que ela não podia ver quem estava do lado de fora, e

com certeza, haveria um guarda. Mac resolveu que teria que usar um pouco de seus

"atributos especiais". Tirou a camisa do uniforme, a camiseta e o sutiã. Depois

vestiu novamente apenas a camiseta. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e deixou respingar

bastante água na camiseta, até quase delinear o contorno exato dos seios no tecido. A

seguir, foi até a porta e chamou.

- Por favor, tem alguém aí? Preciso de ajuda aqui.

Pouco depois a porta foi aberta e um guarda entrou, apontando uma pistola para Mac.

Seu olhar desconfiado logo se encantou ao olhar para Mac, que sorria enquanto seus

seios pareciam querer saltar fora da camisa.

- Será que você pode me ajudar? Tem um vazamento na torneira, já me molhei toda e não

consegui consertar.

Hipnotizado pela visão do corpo de Mac e por sua voz doce, o guarda abaixou a arma e

virou-se para trancar a porta externa da cabine, de modo a poder ir ver o banheiro,

mas aquela foi sua última ação. Aproveitando o momento, Mac desferiu um rápido golpe

na nuca do homem, que caiu desacordado. Usando o lençol do beliche, Mac o amarrou

firmemente, e entupiu sua boca com uma fronha. Quando acordasse, o homem não se

moveria.

Vestindo-se novamente, Mac pegou a arma e saiu cautelosamente da cabine, esgueirando-

se pelo corredor, tentando alcançar uma porta para o convés e, com sorte, pular no

mar sem ser vista, ou ainda melhor, descer pela prancha direto para o cais.

Chegando a uma saída no convés superior, Mac viu que a prancha seria impossível, pois

estava guarnecida por dois homens. Retornou então, em busca de uma saída pelo lado do

mar.

1900 local

Cais número 22

Porto de Baltimore

Quem olhasse para mim e para o Gunny veria apenas dois estivadores caminhando

distraidamente pelo cais, possivelmente indo em direção a algum navio. Na verdade

estávamos mais atentos do que nunca. Atentos a qualquer indício suspeito em um navio.

Enquanto a Guarda Costeira avaliava os navios através de manifestos de carga,

bandeiras, nacionalidades das tripulações, e os punha sob vigilância ao largo, nós

nos concentrávamos nos rostos do pessoal no cais e nas pranchas dos navios, passando

o mais perto possível deles.

Havíamos visto a lista dos navios com saída marcada para aquela noite, e três deles

nos chamaram a atenção: um egípcio, um saudita e um cipriota, todos com tripulações

muçulmanas. Aquilo era um bom indício, pois poderiam abrigar radicais a bordo. Mas já

passáramos pelos dois primeiros, mas pareciam normais. No entanto, este último tinha

algo diferente: além do marinheiro de plantão, havia mais dois homens na prancha de

bordo, decididamente cães-de-guarda. Aproximando-nos um pouco mais, pude ver o rosto

de um deles, ou melhor, seus olhos. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos facilmente.

- Gunny, vamos entrar naquele armazém. Tenho de telefonar agora mesmo. Avistei um dos

terroristas.

- Vamos esperar pelos SEALS, Comandante?

- De jeito nenhum. O navio deve sair em menos de uma hora. Você vai subir pela

prancha como se fosse trabalhar mesmo na estiva. Eu não posso, ele vai me reconhecer.

Vou ficar aqui fora e dar cobertura para a sua saída. Verifique se a Mac está a

bordo. Se puder tira-la de lá, vá em frente. Senão, saia sozinho e volte pra cá. Aí

esperaremos a cavalaria.

Gunny entrou enquanto eu me escondi em um armazém bem em frente ao portaló do navio.

Vigiando de longe, meu coração quase parou: Lá estava ela, se esgueirando por um dos

conveses altos. Meu ímpeto de correr e gritar seu nome foi abafado pelo bom senso.

Ela escapara do cativeiro, mas ainda estava no covil do lobo, correndo sério risco de

ser recapturada. Não havia mais dúvida. Aquele era o navio. Telefonei para o centro

de operações e avisei. Recebi ordens de deixar os SEALS e o FBI agirem, com apoio da

Guarda Costeira pelo lado do mar, mas não podia ficar ali parado. Mac estava em

perigo. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Então, naquele momento, a sorte me sorriu. O

homem de vigia foi rendido por outro, desconhecido, e voltou para dentro do navio.

Resolvi entrar também. Passei pelo guarda sem problemas, dizendo que ia render um

colega da estiva.

Dentro do navio, Mac procurava um lugar para descer e pular no mar quando foi

violentamente derrubada por um empurrão nas costas. Logo que caiu, levou um chute nos

rins, seguido de outro na barriga. Foi então forçada a se levantar, puxada pelos

cabelos.

- Sua cadela ianque, pensou que iria fugir de nós? Mas só vai desembarcar em alto

mar, depois que nos divertirmos com você, meretriz americana!

O homem foi conduzindo Mac pelos cabelos, enquanto empurrava suas costas com o cano

da arma. Ao entrarem no corredor interno do navio, o homem foi derrubado com uma

coronhada na cabeça. Mac virou-se e deu de cara com Harm. Abraçaram-se emocionados.

- Meu amor, sempre me salvando. Só falta o Gunny, meu anjo da guarda.

- Estou aqui, Coronel - disse Gunny, aparecendo na ponta do corredor. Atrás dele,

dois homens jaziam desacordados.

Eu ia perguntar a Gunny se tinha sido visto quando soou o alarme do navio. Agora

estávamos todos em um grau de risco maior. Corremos de volta para fora do navio, para

tentar pular no mar e nadar para junto do costado de outro navio, evitando ser

atingidos. Mas havia homens no convés e dispararam contra nós. Seguiu-se um tiroteio

intenso. Mac pegou a arma de um dos terroristas desacordados e nos ajudou a abrir

caminho, mas eles eram muitos e logo estávamos apenas mantendo nossa posição, sem

conseguir avançar para a saída.

1910 Local

Centro de Comando Móvel

Próximo ao Cais 22

Dentro do caminhão de carga o Comandante Plinsoll dava instruções finais a seus

homens quando começaram a ouvir tiros.

- Informe!

- Senhor, há um tiroteio em andamento a bordo do navio, mas do lado oposto ao cais.

- Merda! É aquele maldito advogado metido a herói. Avise a Guarda Costeira para não

deixar ninguém pular e fugir do navio pelo mar. Nós vamos invadir com tudo pelo cais.

E me lembrem de não matar o Rabb quando encontrá-lo!

O caminhão, agora sem qualquer reserva, parou próximo ao navio, e os comandos já

desceram atirando. Menos de um minuto depois, dez homens estavam a bordo, espalhando-

se pelas cobertas do navio saudita.

Com as forças terroristas divididas pelo ataque dos SEALS, eu, Mac e Gunny

conseguimos avançar, e vendo que uma lancha da Guarda Costeira já se aproximava,

aproximamo-nos da borda para encurralar três terroristas que ainda estavam sob uma

baleeira.

Mas naquele instante, aconteceu algo com que não contávamos: Aziz, vendo que estava

perdido, apareceu por trás de nós e empurrou Mac com toda força pela borda do navio,

jogando-se junto com ela. O fanático não queria ser capturado vivo, e iria matar Mac

também.

Com Gunny dando cobertura, pulei atrás dos dois. Mac se debatia enquanto Aziz tentava

a todo custo afogá-la. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e passamos a lutar por nossas vidas, um

contra o outro, enquanto Mac mal se agüentava, tossindo muito e engolindo água. Após

um interminável minuto de luta sob a superfície, dominei o terrorista, deixando-o

praticamente desacordado. Refreei ao máximo meu ímpeto de matá-lo, pois teria o

máximo de prazer em acusá-lo no tribunal. Por isso salvei a vida do canalha, quase me

afogando, pois Mac também se apoiava em mim. Finalmente a Guarda Costeira nos salvou

a todos, içando-nos para seu barco e nos dando um café forte e quente. No último

instante, antes de ser içado para bordo, Aziz mergulhou e não foi mais visto. Tenho

certeza que o safado ainda está vivo.

Os demais terroristas lutaram até a morte. Investigando o que havia no navio,

descobriram um carregamento de armamentos ilegais destinados a guerrilheiros no

Oriente Médio. Fuzis, granadas, mísseis, minas, um verdadeiro arsenal, mas ficou no

ar a pergunta: Qual seria o destino de tudo aquilo? Que ligação haveria entre o

encalhe do cruzador, o seqüestro do petroleiro e as armas naquele cargueiro?

- A CIA vai se ocupar da questão, pois esta história ainda não acabou. - disse Webb,

antes de começar a telefonar para seus contatos.

Não sabíamos ainda, mas perto dali, um homem observava a ação com binóculos. Seu

semblante impassível não demonstrava o ódio que sentia. Sua carga perdida, seus

homens eliminados. Muhamadd Khaleb não gostava de perder, e iria por em curso uma

vingança contra os que o prejudicaram.

2345 local

Apartamento do Harm

Norte da Union Station

Depois de tudo eu e Mac só pensávamos em ir para casa e terminar de aproveitar nossa

licença dentro do quarto, sem sair da cama... Na verdade, demoramos muito a chegar

lá.

Mal entramos, Mac, foi logo tomar um banho quente no chuveiro. Fui levar a toalha e

não agüentei: entrei no chuveiro junto com ela e comecei a ensaboá-la, mas não fui

muito longe, pois nossas mãos e bocas começaram a se procurar com muita vontade, e

após tantas tensões, tínhamos um senso de urgência em nos amar. Mac com as costas na

parede e as pernas em volta de mim, subia e descia a medida em que eu a possuía, o

desejo nos consumia.

Saindo do banho, cada um enxugou o corpo do outro, e fomos para o quarto, mas no

caminho, nos agarramos de novo, o desejo voltando com muita força. Agarrei Mac por

trás e a fiz debruçar sobre a mesa, seus pés apenas tocando o chão, as mãos segurando

as bordas da mesa, que chagava a balançar com nossos movimentos. Mac gemia e pedia

mais, enquanto eu a segurava e puxava pelos quadris. Seus gritos de prazer

despertaram a síndica no andar de baixo, que bateu no teto com uma vassoura, mas

estávamos tão inflamados que só tínhamos olhos e ouvidos um para o outro.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao quarto, corpos exaustos, mas plenamente satisfeitos,

apenas nos deitamos e adormecemos em meio a um terno e longo beijo de boa noite...

Fim


End file.
